Call Your Name
by hAdesLythErinmadrigalX
Summary: I  DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT.  Everyone thought Amy Cahill died in the Gauntlet in order to save Ian Kabra. But the truth is Amy is very much alive. Her hidden past is catching up with her present life. IanxAMy, a bit of AnnabethxPercy
1. Chapter 1

In his hands, he holds the beautiful and delicate, yet dying Amy Cahill. You might be wondering why Ian Kabra is crying silently at the state of the dear Amy Cahill.

Before Isabel slipped into unconsciousness, she aimed a poisonous dart to her son whom she called a traitor. She released the trigger, but her dart missed Ian. It shot past him and clutched the skin of his love, Amy Cahill.

Ian's mind was distraught. He couldn't think straight. He was in a panic. Amy is dying and he couldn't anything about it. Just sit there by her side, stare, and do nothing. It's the most painful thing he has ever done in his life. He couldn't lose Amy. He needed her. A life without her is no life at all.

Amy glanced up at Ian. She can see the worry in his eyes. She could see the beautiful amber eyes of his full of concern and love, true love. She never gave up on Ian even after all the things he has done. Love is such an impossible thing. Look what it did her. She is now dying in front of her lover's face. She doesn't want to see that expression on his face; it was full of sadness and concern. She wanted to see him with a big smile on her last breath. A smirk, even

It took a lot of effort, but Amy managed to lift her hand and place it on his cheek. She would probably blush if she had done this some other time, but in her state no blood rushed to her cheeks. Blood is busy gushing through the open wound. "Ian, I want you to listen to me," she weakly said.

"Amy, I swear I'll get you to hospital right now. You will live, love. I know you will get over this," Ian was speaking so loudly and quickly. He wished it was true, wait, he hopes it's true. But they both know she won't make it.

"You don't have to lie. I know it is my time," she managed to make a weak smile.

"Why do have to get on the way? Love, this wouldn't happen if you didn't block the way!" Teardrops started to run down his face as he was shouting at Amy. His tears felt like scalding water on her cheeks.

"That will be because I love you too much to risk my life over you." Ian was thinking about how she could be so calm at a time like this. Why was she always reasonable? Why does she care deeply for him? He doesn't even deserve it.

"Those are the exact words I wanted to hear from you, how could you possibly know on what I was thinking?" she chuckled slightly and ended up coughing out blood.

"You shouldn't talk so much, love. Don't tire yourself, it will make everything worse as it is," he was trying to calm Amy and himself, but apparently it is not working. More tears flow down his magnificent face. Most of his tears found their way on Amy's face again.

Amy couldn't handle what she was seeing. Seeing Ian like this is breaking her heart. She started to wipe off her lover's tears. She started to speak, for she knows she is running out of time. "I know what I will end up being today. I am prepared for something like this to happen. But... Please promise me something."

Ian held the fragile hand of Amy which was still on his cheek. He held it tight like it was the last time he will cling to it. Like a drowning man with a floater. "Anything," he wanted to sound tough but the exact opposite came through. He whimpered the word with a tear coming out of his eye. Love is truly making the legendary Lucian Ian Kabra weak.

"Promise me, that you'll take care of Dan for me." Ian thinks that Amy was truly a caring person even at times like this. How could he deserve a girl like this?

"Of course, I'll even do that without you asking, love."

"Oh, I'm not done yet," she easily snapped. Ian was beginning to think that he will be missing that attitude of hers. The kind of attitude where she will change from shy to head strong.

"So speak it up, love," and with that Ian gave his signature smirk.

"Tell everyone and put this on your mind always, live up life. Never, absolutely never, risk your life and make sure nobody I care about that does the same thing as I did." She

paused for a bit. She took a deep breath with a struggle. She was starting to have a difficulty in breathing.

Ian closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn't bear to see her like this. But after a few seconds, he realised that he needed to be strong for both the both of them because it was there last moment together. "Take it easy, love. If I am not mistaken there is still one request you still have for me," he smiled sadly at Amy.

It was the first time Amy saw Ian smiled. She kept in her mind that she will forever treasure this moment even in the afterlife.

"Please live a normal life after this." Now this is one request that Ian could not take lightly. He could never live like a peasant. Normally means peasant-ly, of course.

Amy could see the discomfort on Ian's face. It is rather funny. She wanted to laugh so badly but she rather not because she doesn't want to ruin the moment.

The grip on Ian's hand was held tighter by Amy. Ian took notice of his hand then on Amy's eyes. "Please," her voice was full plea. He could never say no after that and to those jade green eyes especially.

"Alright, alright, but on one condition." Amy was waiting for him to speak out his condition but it never came. She was caught in surprise that something warm and soft touched her lips. After some seconds, she just comprehended that Ian, her very own prince charming was kissing her. It was purely magical. The kiss was gentle but so full of passion. So this is what a real kiss feels. It was like fireworks exploding. The enjoyment was like riding a rollercoaster. The time seemed to stop at this very moment just for the both of them. Nothing bothers the both of them. Not even the physical pain that Amy was feeling. Not even the emotional pain that Ian was feeling.

Amy was contented with the things her life came out to be. She finally let go.

When Amy let go of the kiss. Ian started to panic more. He quickly notices that Amy wasn't breathing anymore. Ian quickly placed his hands on her shoulders and began to shake her gently but rapidly. He also noticed that Amy's eyes were now closed. "AMY, AMY, AMY, WAKE UP. PLEASE DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP ON ME!" He was shouting with all his might. And more tears were pouring down to his face. He never cried like this before, and he never showed this to anyone especially to the people or kids from the clue hunt. If he was back to his old self he would call himself pathetic but right now he doesn't care even one bit. The only thing that matters to him was to get Amy back.

The gauntlet was beginning to collapse and the Starlings, Alistair Oh, The Holts, his sister and Dan Cahill were running out of time. They need to leave the Gauntlet at the very moment or else they are dead as meat.

They all notice this except for Ian Kabra who is still mourning terribly over Amy. As much as Dan wanted Ian dead, he must respect his sister's last wishes. He grabbed Ian's shoulder. "Cobra, we need to go or we might never make it out alive." His voice cracked at the oddest of places.

"That will be more than better! This is my fault on why- why-why..." Ian was now stuttering like Amy. He began to remember the times when Amy was stuttering like him right now and that made him more depressed.

Ian, my sister is DEAD because she saved your LIFE! Don't waste your life! And remember what you promised HER!" Dan was scolding at him right now. He was pissed seeing him like this. He should be grateful that he is still alive today. Does he think losing a sister is not hard? Sure he lost the love of his life, but Dan lost a sister. The only piece of her four-member family. His parents are gone. And now... "You're not the only one who lost somebody! I am her FREAKING BROTHER, idiot!" He was crying again. Like all those times when he lost a huge part of his life that he could never get back. The others didn't know what to do. Not even smug, old Natalie. In fact she was just staring at the two of them, scared and on the verge of a breakdown.

Ian gave up, knowing that Dan is right. He should not waste the life that Amy saved.

The Cahills began to run out of the Gauntlet, leaving Amy's body behind, like leaving a huge chunk of your past.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two years since the clue hunt and Amy's death. Everything seemed to change after the clue hunt. The Cahill branches cooperated a bit better compared to before. Alistair Oh became the Ekaterina's branch leader after he sued Bae Oh for murdering his father. The Starlings became less gloomy because Ned and Ted started on their treatment in order to gain their lost senses. Eisenhower Holt has finally accomplished one of the greatest achievements; he finally defeated the previous Tomas branch leader in a fair fight and became the current branch leader of the Tomas Cahill branch. Later on, Hamilton finally had the guts to ask his parents if he could join the computer club in his school and they agreed. Soon after, he became one of the smartest people in his branch. Cora Wizard started to act like a mother to Jonah after she realizes that family is more important than anything in the world. Nellie became one of the greatest Madrigal Agents, and chef known in the world. She also adopted Dan Cahill and the Kabra kids since they were disowned by their own parents. Natalie Kabra at first was upset because of what her mother did to her but she got over it after a few months. She wasn't as shopaholic as before because she found a new hobby of designing clothes. Isabel Kabra was sent to prison for life because of her evil deeds. And Vikram Kabra is still out there hiding because of him working hand to hand with his wife, Isabel Kabra.

Almost everyone had their happy endings, but not all. After the death of his sister, Dan became more serious and mature. He was no longer the kid who was obsessed with rubbed gravestone, baseball cards, Pokemon, and ninjas; but a teenager who was often mistaken as an adult because of his attitude. But there was always the time when his old self kicked back. The one who took Amy's death miserably was Ian Kabra. He would often lock himself in his room after going to school. He doesn't talk much compared to before. He couldn't even manage the Lucian Branch because of his depression so Natalie did the work for him. The death of Amy Cahill turned Ian Kabra as an emo acting person.

Ian's POV

I really can't believe that it's been two years since Amy was gone. I am still here in my dark room sitting by the window staring at the glittering stars and at the beautiful moon which made me remember – rather remarkably - the one of a kind porcelain beauty of hers. And the stars remind me of those beautifully unique jade green eyes of Amy's.

Even after all these years, I still couldn't get the guilt to wash away from me. If she only didn't protect me from that damn dart, she would still be here. I'm supposed to be the one who was killed two years ago. If I could go back in time, I wouldn't let her protect me. In that way, I would be out of this rigid world and let Amy have a new life.

A few months back, I thought I would get over Amy. I thought the feeling inside my heart towards Amy was infatuated love. But now I started to realize that I fell hard, she had my heart and it was forever gone. Without her in my life, I consider myself as the living dead.

All I could say now is that my life is a wreck. I would sometimes imagine Amy leaning on my shoulder, sleeping. Or when I go to the library my eyes flicker and for a second or two I thought I was seeing her reading an awfully thick book. At night I could always hear her stuttering words everywhere. At times my mind keeps playing tricks because when I see a girl with red hair, I will immediately assume that it was Amy. And worst of all, I still believe Amy is alive but she is not just here. But my mind knows that is impossible.

"IAN, GET DOWN HERE. Everyone is here already," Nellie practically shouted at me.

I groaned. Knowing Nellie, she doesn't accept no for answer. I dragged my feet to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Then I just wore any clothes that my hand first caught which were a pair of Guess dark blue jeans and a grey Gucci sweatshirt which I roll up below the elbow. Since we started to live here in America and trying to live like a normal person, I changed my fashion sense so I won't feel left out.

As I came out of the room, the voices from the living became louder and louder. I guess it's the time of year again when all the Cahills who went inside the Gauntlet meet up although one of those people will never attend this reunion.

When I finally walk in to the living room, someone's arm was placed on my shoulder. I didn't bother looking up as I didn't care, so I just keep looking down at the fossil tiled floor. "Hey Bo, still dizzy with a dame?" After all this time I and Jonah have been together, I still couldn't manage to understand his gangsta slang.

I gave him a questioning look then shook my head. "Oh forgot again, didn't I? Someone should really remind me about this gangsta slang." As soon as he began talking, I walked out to the sofa. "Hey, wait up, man."

"Jonah, I'm not really in the mood for talking," I replied coldly which was pretty normal for me.

"Chill, I was just going to ask if you are doing alright," he sounded **. And it was about time, I don't deserve friends after all the thing that I have done.  
>"Still dreading the day the fates let me live," he receive another cold reply from me.<p>

The aroma of the Pesto pasta and Roast beef was easily spread out to the living room. "Dinner's ready!" Daniel shouted excitedly and run immediately to the dining room. He really has some major issues with personality disorder because at times he could be serious and sometimes he was back with his annoying self.

As soon as Daniel shouted out "Dinner's ready", he and the Holts raced out of the living room and in to the dining room. The next one out was Jonah, Ned and Ted Starling who was currently talking about a new invention which could help out the music industry. Then Sinead was giving out suggestions to Natalie for a new clothing line for it to useful and fashionable. I was the last one who entered the dining room alone.

Dinner began and it was quiet at first but then it became awfully noisy after that. It was really happy family event and everyone was enjoying except for me.

After some time dinner finally ended. The maids took our plates and cleaned everything off the dining table.

"Everyone I need an announcement to make," Fiske or should I rather say Uncle Fiske as he like us to call him that. Everyone shut their mouths up and glanced to the speaking old man.

"Me, Dan, Nellie, Natalie and Ian will be moving to New York."

"WHAT?"

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Camp Half- Blood

Nico's POV

After like forever, the realm of the darkness took over and it was time for DINNER. My stomach kept screaming food for hours. I would normally get some food to where it was available but since I'm not as good as Hermes' kids I let my stomach suffer.

I immediately shadow traveled to and quickly requested for my favorite McDonald's happy meal with some coke. I then quickly offered my French fries which was always the best part of the McDo Happy Meal. I offered my food to my father, Hades as usual.

I was about to take his sit in the Hades table but someone interrupted. "Hey Nico, where is your sister?" a certain blonde girl with grey eyes who was also my cousin's girlfriend asked.

"I thought you were with her for the whole time. Could I eat now?"

"No, find your sister first," Annabeth practically commanded me to do something. If she wasn't my friend right now, she would probably be dead. What I am trying to say is, NO ONE COMMANDS THE GHOST KING. Well except for my friends who are capable of killing me and you know, THE GODS.

"But Annabeth I'm starving, can't you just do it instead?" Then my stomach grumbled with a perfect timing.

"If you are hungry now, don't you think your sister is hungry too? Don't let me get Percy," Annabeth giving of warnings was kind of scary, like right now. And I hate it when she becomes a know it all.

"Why does every child of Athena have to be a know-it-all?" I grumbled underneath my breath in frustration.

Suddenly there was a big grey owl with very big frightening eyes behind Annabeth. Athena probably sent them because of what I said. I immediately looked down to avoid those eyes because they give me the shivers. "Fine," I said in defeat and started heading out to Cabin 13.

I was walking towards the way to my cabin but then I realized that I could always shadow travel there. So I did every lazy person would do, I shadowed travel to my cabin.

"Hey Amy, c'mon everyone is waiting for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**~BE WARNED THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN EDITED, AND IT IS KIND OF CRAPPY.~**

Chp. 2

Two Years Ago:

Someone behind the shadows was watching the breath taking moment of Amy's and Ian's. He himself left a tear off but he was not obliged to help the both of them.

As soon as all the Cahills left the Gauntlet, he came out to the shadows and quickly carried his daugther bridal style. Hades, or better known as Amy's real father knew that she was not dead yet. Her heart was just beating very slowly which also caused her to breath slowly as well, but if another minute pass she was having less percentage of survival. He could not allow that to happen because he was not ready to lose another daugther and her half brother needed her as he recently lose his sister.

The Lord of the Underworld transported himself and his daugther to Camp Half- blood infamrary in a lightning speed. By now Chiron will have the infamrary ready and empty so he could have a moment with Amy.

They were in the infamrary in a flash. He quickly laid his daugther to the vacant clean white sheet bed. Before the God of the Dead left he gave a kiss on the forehead unto his daugther.

Back to the Present

Today everbody thought "Amy Cahill" was dead for two years. And the mysterious past of "Amy di Angelo" was still unknown.

Amy's POV

A lot has happened in this past two years. First I was on the edge of death at the end of the Clue Hunt. Then my father save me from the prick of death. After that, I woke up in a infamrary of Camp Half-blood and I saw a mythical creature, Chiron who was also informing that I was half mortal and half god.

But that wasn't the worst part, he told me that Dan wasn't my full blood brother just a half. He was a mortal and I was demigod. At first I was sligthly depressed knowing that Dan wasn't my full blooded brother and that I could never see him, Nellie, Uncle Fiske, my distant cousins and a certain Kabra. But as time goes by I realized that if they were here seeing me like this they wouldn't be happy about it.

So I became more optimistic after that realization and I was trying to influence my brother, Nico. It was difficult at first but with determination, he wasn't as gloomy as before.

Before I knew that I was a child of Hades, I was feeling the same bond me and Dan ever had towards Nico. So I treated him as a brother even though he didn't want to.

After a week or two of me staying here in Camp Half blood, Clarisse decided to beat me up 'cause I'm a newbie. But she ended up beaten up by me. That was probably because I learn fast during sword practice and battle strategy and me being Cahill has its advantages. And when she knock out to the floor, my father finally decided to claim

Annabeth and me became close friends after the Clarisse incident. Percy also started to hang out with is since me and Annabeth were inseperable especially when we were in the library.

I spent my whole year in Camp with a whole lot of quest. On the following year I joined Kronos' army to be a spy for Camp Half-Blood. And last summer I fought for Olympus during the great second Titan War.

But there was always the time I wished that none of this demigod happen. At times I wished that I was back with Dan, Nellie and Uncle Fiske in Boston. Or just hang out with some of the ex-compitors like a normal kid or in my situation a teenager. Or spend some time without worrying any monsters attacking. Or just have a simple date with a boy... Like Ian Kabra.

Oh dear Gods, how could I ever forget him. He is practically in my mind all the time. Whenever I hear a British accent I would let a tear out because I miss that accent so much. Everytime I see couples have their moment especially the famous Percabeth I couldn't help but feel jealous. At times when I close my eyes I would see his marvelous face with that smile he gave me during the Gauntlet. When I'm gone to Lala land I would always try to remember the feeling when my hand touch his face and with that mere memory still gave me that sensational spark. And I can't believe that I also missed his snobby and charming attitude. And I even love the way he makes my heart beat faster whenever he is around and how he unconciously make me stutter whenever he talks to me. But the thing I miss the most about is the kiss that manages to stop my heart to beat and breathless. The kiss that we did in the Gauntlet wants me to hunger for more. I truly love the way it drives me out of this world, or the way how it makes my mind spin around, or the way it makes feel like a princess being kiss by of a one of a kind prince charming, or how those soft and sweet lips of his touches mine like fireworks. The kiss was like ecstacy. At night I would usually dream of him and me together and when I wake up from that beautiful dream I would usually cry myself to sleep. Why would the fates let me suffer like this?

I heard some footsteps coming from the doorway which drift me off of thinking about Ian. I was about to point my celestial bronze caliber 45 to whoever it was on the forehead until I heard my emo looking and annoying brother of mine, Nico. "Hey Amy, c'mon eveybody is waiting for you."

"Go away," I groaned. I need some time alone, thinking about Ian made me my eye teary.

"C'mon Amy, get up! Annabeth is gonna kill me if you don't come with me!" I would normally laugh at my little brother's pleadings but right now I'm not in the mood right now.

"I said go away!" And I threw away one of my pillows at his face.

"I am not going out of this room unless you come out with me! I'm too young to die!" He was now pulling me out off bed by pulling me by the feet. But I wasn't off my bed just yet because I grabbed hold unto the bed post.

"Nico I am going to kill you myself if you don't let me go! And besides your already 50 plus already, so you are old enough to die as it is!" I shouted back at him. I was still struggling to hold unto the post because my little old brother of mine has grown stronger in two years so it was difficult for me to let go off his grip.

"Amy I'm starving to death and Annabeth wouldn't let me eat unless your with me," he pulled me harder this time and my right hand gave up and let go off the post.

"I don't care! Now let me go!"

"Sis, you are not making this easy for me," he was taunting me now. And no one taunts me especially from my very old brother of mine.

"And I'm not planning too!"

"Ok, now don't tell me that I didn't warn you," Gods no, don't tell me he was planning to...

Before you know it, we were shadow travelling to the Hades table. My stupid brother of mine was standing with the same poise as we have left the room but I on the other hand was still lying down on mid-air then I landed on the ground painfully.

I stood up from the painful landing. I groaned from the pain I am feeling. "You are so dead, Nico!"

"What did he do this time?" Annabeth complained.

I didn't stand by to answer Annabeth's question but I started to chase Nico, who was trying to eat his burger while eating. "Why can't I eat my beloved burger in peace?"

"Because you interupted my sleep!" I was a meter close to him by now. I was about to wrestle him to the ground but the fate had decided differently.

"Amy could talk to you for a minute," Chiron asked.

**~ So what do you think about the new chapter? I HAVE A BIG QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS. Who do you think will be the perfect 16 year old Ian Kabra? And I would like to thank the people who'd review the previous chapter. ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amy's POV**

"So, uhm, Chiron, what do you want to talk about?" I asked Chiron curiously.

"I think it's better if we talk about this in the big house, don't you agree?"

"I guess so," what did Chiron wanted to talk about so badly? Is it about a new and dangerous quest? Or is my father bothering something again? Or my brother did something idiotic and blamed it on me again? Or is this about the Cahills? Nah, don't mind that last question. I am quite sure that the Cahills and the world of mythological Greek will never cross path. It was simply impossible.

We were now walking towards the big house with my brain full of questions. But something distracts me from thinking possibilities of what Chiron wanted to talk about. And do you what distracted me? Yes, it was my little old brother jumping in joy who was 20 meters away from me because he escaped from my wrath.

"Chiron, do you still have the proto-type celestial bronze boomerang that the Hephaestus Cabin gave you?"

He was searching for the boomerang in his brown leather body bag which he currently carry around now a days. As a minute passed, he lifted his hand out of his bag with a boomerang on his hand. "Why do you need it? It hasn't been tested yet."

"I think we have some matters to discuss inside, Ms. di Angelo," he said that as he pointed the big house with manner.

"Is this something serious Chiron?"

"Like I said it is best to discuss this matter inside. And I believe this is not the time it eavesdrop Annabeth."

"But she is not-" I was cut off because Annabeth suddenly came out of thin air. Oh, I forgot that she can go invisible with the Yankee cap that her mother gave her.

"Sorry Chiron, its just that I'm really curious," she bowed her head and she looked really sorry.

"I understand my child. You may go," she turned the other way around and started walking. For sure she will be walking towards Percy and will start talking about my conversation with Chiron. And she will be waiting for me eagerly and wanting me spit out every detail of what will happen now.

As soon as Annabeth left our sight we headed into the big house. To my surprise I saw my father sitting with Mr. D and they were both playing pinochle. I rubbed my eyes making sure I wasn't imagining this. "Dad is that you?"

"Ah, your daughter dearest Alex is here," he said lifelessly as he seriously concentrates on the game they were playing.

I and my father rolled our eyes simultaneously. "Well it is good to see you alive again, Amy," that was as lifeless as Mr. D's greeting if you call it a greeting. This must be a serious game of pinochle.

I quickly grabbed it off of his hand and threw it in the air, praying it will hit the head of Nico's. And my prayers were answered with a loud yelp of pain escaping the mouth of my brother. "And consider it tested."

"I was hoping that your father will open up the topic but apparently your father is busy with Mr. D here," he then gives of a glare towards Mr. D but Mr. D just shrugs it off.

Minutes have passed and both Gods were still playing a serious game of pinchle. I wish I brought a book about Greek Mythology with me to let go of this boredom. All I've been doing here was humming and tapping my foot with the beat of "The Time (dirty bit)" by Black Eyed Peas.

"So, where were we?" then he looked at me and at Chiron. And there was an imaginary light bulb popped out of his head. "Now I remember, we are here to talk about the Cah-"

In exactly one hour, someone shouted in joy which weirdly soundedly like my brother's. "HA, I win so pay up!" my father said with pride and joy. Hmmmmmm, they both sound a like. Maybe the saying "Like father, like son" was true.

I cut my father to talk by placing my index finger on my mouth signaling him to keep quiet as I heard a faint beeping sound on the table where my dad was previously playing and near the window. I walked quietly to the window first. I checked the frame of the window for anything suspicious. I felt a large bump on the side of the frame. I took the bump out, and it turned out to be a well disguised spy microphone. I quickly destroyed it when I found out what it was.

Then I quickly checked underneath the table and on its legs bit there was nothing there. "Hey kid there nothing there," I took Mr. D in a surprise as I found the last spy mic in the rim of the table. I placed smirked on my face to see his expression. I agree with Percy now because it was definitely fun to piss or unexpectedly surprise a God.

"I believe there is no spy mic left in this room and dad what was you saying," I was completely serious this time.

"Why are you sulking in your room lately, young lady?" Wow, I never imagined dad saying that. I was caught unguarded.

"How did you know that?"

"Dad, why are you doing this?"

"You know the usual," I said sadly." Has your brother hidden one of your books again? I sometimes doubt if Nico is my son or Hermes's. You really bring the old childish boy I knew back. You've been a great sister to him."

"Well that is my job as a sister."

"I guess you are right. Now tell me what is wrong?" I never imagined dad being so caring. It is really creeping me out but at the same time I appreciate.

"I am God, and Chiron has been informing me everything about you and your brother," another unexpected surprise from my father. How many will I get this time? "So what are you sulking about this time?" he was becoming an affectionate father this time. Another surprise has been unfolded.

"Well its time for me to be a father to both you and your brother. I don't want end like Hermes who ended up his own child hating him. Now, try dodging the subject. What makes you upset this time?"

"Dad, I missed them so much," I replied sadly. Just thinking about them my eyes always let a tear out.

"Who?" My father asked dumbly (no offense dad).

I wanted to say their name. But nothing from my mouth came out. Instead my eyes came out with tears.

"Even if I want to, I can't. I don't want to risk their lives as it already is."

Just him saying that made me cry more. He patted my back hoping that it comforts me. "You really miss them, huh?"

"It's been two years since I last saw them. And I really miss them so much."

"Do you want see them?"

Dad looked so frantic. I guessed he didn't know what to do now. He looked around for answers but he couldn't find any. Then his gaze went to Chiron's and he then gave of a gaze that he knew he would understand. "Oh, you mean the Cahills."

But something caught my eye which made me frown. There was boy sitting at the far end of the table who was quiet and alone. There was no glimpse of happiness or anything at all. I stare at his marvelous eyes which I always dream to be with, they was no shine of joy but pure sadness. How someone who looks like a god himself could be so sad? "Dad, why is Ian looking so sad?"

"Uhm, how will I say this?" Dad began to scratch his head. I was confused; I only require a simple answer. "Amy, he is depressed because of you."

"What do you mean?"

"You can still see them even without harming them," I was about to ask how but I didn't bother to continue because there was a black cloud forming on front of me showing a family having some dinner. As soon as the image was very clear I recognize at once that they were the people I was with during the Gauntlet. I wonder why they were all at the same place. But it was happy for me to know that they were all getting together. They looked like a real and normal family; you know not the kind of family that is plotting to kill each other but a real one. They looked all so happy which made me smile.

"He never got over your 'death' and basically he still loves you. That is enough for one day. And there are other matters we have to talk about."

He still loves me! This is unbelievable. My heart still kept on doing summer saults. I could probably run around the world without being tired because of this excitement. If I could fly, I would fly as high as I could. But there was a down side on this situation. Ian still thinks I'm dead and his depressed because of that. And I hate it when he feels sad on the matter that isn't true. Right now I just want to put my arms around to comfort his sadness. Now that I am seeing him like this, I am starting to think if I should reveal myself to them or not.

"Amy, did you hear what I say?"

"Sorry dad lost in thoughts. What were you saying again?"

"I said you will be going to school with Poseidon's boy and his girl and your brother."

"WHAT?"

**{:::}~**

**~ So what do you guys think of the new chapter. I hear that "the 39 clues" will be out as a movie, my big question is….. WHO WILL BE THE PERFECT ACTORS FOR THE CHARACTER AMY CAHILL, IAN KABRA, AND DAN CAHILL? ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so SORRY that I uploaded this chapter late. School started 2 weeks ago and I didn't have the chance to upload during that time. And I have really no idea on how to start this chapter. I am really sorry!**

**:::**

**Amy's POV**

School started 3 months ago but I and my brother just started today, so no pressure. Yeah! I have nothing to worry about except for the fact that I am a new girl in school and every attention will be looking out for me. Oh, WHAT IN THE UNDERWORLD AM I SAYING? My feet are trembling from nervousness and I kept tripping because my feet couldn't stay steady. In my despair my idiotic brother and my kelp head cousin were laughing their heads off.

We went to the secretary's office to pick up our schedules. And even the secretary's notice my nervous breakdown and told me how great the school is. But not even that could calm me down

"Come on Amy, its just school," Annabeth tried to ease me down. Oh Gods, I wished it worked but it didn't even just a bit.

"It-s n-n-not t-that, I-I'm a-afraid o-of t-the a-attention," I replied back with a stutter.

"Uhm, Amy you're stuttering," Percy said absent mindedly.

"Of course she is stuttering. Percy how many seaweeds are in your head?" And with that she gave a painful punch on Percy's arm, but Percy didn't got hurt at all because of his invulnerability. "And Amy, don't be we're here for you."

I nodded my head but I still couldn't calm myself down. We walked down the halls of the school and everybody was looking at me. The more stares I received the more my legs were shaking. I was about run to the nearest exit but Annabeth's grip on my arm was hard as steel.

"C'mon Amy, you defeated a lot of monsters, you became a spy for Camp Half-Blood, you've faced Kronus and showed no fear. How could you be afraid of something like this?" Percy asked.

"Y-you h-have n-no i-idea o-on w-what i-it f-feels l-like," I tried to say it strongly but it came out like I was a wimp.

Nico pulled out the earphones out of his ear and wrapped it around his iPOD. "Sis, I think you need this more than I do," he then gave me his iPOD.

As soon the iPOD touched my hand, I quickly unwrapped the earphones around the iPOD and placed them on my ear.

Music automatically blasted out of the earphones. I didn't recognize the song but it sounded good. I guess my brother has a taste for music.

_Know something's bound to change  
>And I know I have been to blame<br>Watching the way this era of madness won't come and spread no shame  
>'Cause I've been waiting watching and praying for you to go insane... I've<br>Been_

_Hold me now and come on out and find me 'cause I've been waiting my turn  
>Pressure's on and now your heart is beating<br>So the sound of my name and I say  
>Find me<br>Find me  
>Come on out and find me<br>Find me  
>Find me<br>Pressure's on now  
><em>_.com/lyrics/c/christina_grimmie/find_ ]__  
>Don't defy it burning the thought of calling back your name<br>Maybe it's not different and because I see some play you did  
>Forget the footsteps<br>Forward and take one back where they just secure  
>Hey<br>So now you're crying, Open the mind and to hide what you're looking for  
><em>

_Hold me now and come on out and find me 'cause I've been waiting my turn  
>Pressure's on and now your heart is beating<br>So the sound of my name and I say  
>Find me<br>Find me  
>Come on out and find me<br>Find me  
>Find me<br>Pressure's on now_

_Deceitful smile  
>Ohh you don't want it to get you, yeah, anywhere<br>Anymore...  
>Any- MORE...<br>ANY- MORE..._

_Hold me now and come on out and find me 'cause I've been waiting my turn  
>Pressure's on and now your heart is beating<br>So the sound of my name and I say  
>Find me<br>Find me  
>Come on out and find me<br>Find me  
>Find me<br>Pressure's on now_

_Hold me now and come on out and find me 'cause I've been waiting my turn  
>Pressure's on and now your heart is beating<br>So the sound of my name, Come on out and find me_

For some reason I could relate with this song but I don't how. It was as if my heart was singing this out but I know that's impossible. I could feel my tears gathering up my eyes. I didn't know what to do at this point. I didn't care about anything right now; even the stares could not penetrate that. All I cared about right now is the reason on why I feel like this. My heart mysteriously started to beat furiously. My mind could not think straight like it uses to be. My hands fidgeted nonstop. Time also seemed to stop at this moment. And I feel something weird within me. What is happening to me?

I was about to ask Annabeth about this weird feeling but there was an old woman with glasses in front of me. "Ah, you must be the new student. Could you please introduce yourself in front of the class?"

I turned around and face my classmates and there was silence. I couldn't say or do anything, and it wasn't because of my enochlophobia. There was nothing I could do because I was paralyzed with what I am seeing.

I was standing still, not daring to move not even an inch. My reactions act differently because there was a person near the window at the end of the classroom. The person was like a dream. He had the cinnamon skin that I always admired. He had the black hair that matches his handsome features. And he had the mesmerizing amber eyes that I fell in love with.

The person that made me feels this way was no other than _Ian Kabra_.

**:::**

**So what do you think? Sorry guys if this was a short chapter. And take note that this chapter was not edited. And speaking of this chapter not being edited, is there someone out there who could edit my following chapters for me?**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! And kindly review this chapter!**

**~hAdesLythErinmadrigalX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ian's POV**

I reached my first class of the day with a pant. For some reason I thought that the school's female population would changed their minds about me after three months. To my disappointment it became worst. For one thing most of the girls in this school would chase me if they see the opportunity (take note even the teachers). Another thing is that my locker is always full of love letters with their pictures, chocolates, and all the other sappy stuff. But you know, the worst of all that happened to me during these three months… they were even BOYS who are trying to get my attention. And that was something that could never be remove from my precious mind. At first it was really amusing watching this but as time goes on, it became annoying.

Back to reality, I was panting from running because the **"Ian Fan Club"** was chasing me again. Luckily they didn't got me late for this class because Mrs. Vedite had given me her last warning the last time when I got late for the 29th time. I glanced at the classroom; a few of my classmates are in here. I guess the school bell hasn't rung yet. I went to my usual seat which was on the farthest east of the classroom. Since it wasn't time yet, I decided to take a quick nap and let us just say that last night wasn't the best night I ever had.

"_Ian, Ian, come and find me," Amy's voice was playfully said to me. But there was problem, I wanted to find her but I couldn't because I see anything. There was only the darkness and me._

"_Amy, where are you? I can't see you! I can't see anything!" I desperately yelled back at her._

"_Ian, Ian, come and find me," there it was again. I could not find the source of this angelic voice because it was coming from everywhere. I desperately wanted to see her but I could not. Damn it! I could not see a thing! So I just run at every direction, hoping I would catch her in my arms._

_But luck was not on my side today, I've been running like a fool and made no progress at all. I let out all my rage and yelled, "AMY!" I waited for her arms to comfort me but nothing came. I fell on my knees, crying endlessly. I gave up hope for I know there is no way to bring up the love of my life._

_Suddenly there was a radiant light at my side, but I didn't bother to look at it because I don't to end up with false hopes. The person who was surrounded by this radiant light seemed to touch my shoulder to comfort me. "Dear child, don't worry for the heart will find its way."_

Before I could retort her on what in Luke Cahill's name does that mean, she disappeared and color slowly appeared in front of me. God! That dream kept replaying every time I go to sleep for weeks! I am getting sick of this dream. Every time this goes on rewind in my sleep I always forget to ask that question. For weeks I've been trying to answer that question which wouldn't sound so impossible but NOTHING came.

But ever since I had that dream, there was the feeling that I expected something to come. And today that feeling was stronger. My heart could probably pop out of my chest right now. My mind started to swirl like it was being mix in a blender. I couldn't stand still for one moment because my body was shivering like I was in Mt. Everest. And there was a strong instinct gathering up and saying that there is something big going to happen.

"- you will be sitting next to Ian Kabra over there." My senses were immediately kicked in when I heard my name out of Mrs. Vedite's mouth. Who will be sitting next to me? Did I mention that no one ever dares to sit next to me?

I stare at the person who was walking with shaky legs towards the seat beside me. This student was new one because I don't recognize her, but there was something about her. There was nothing special about her from what I see. She only wore a three-fourths sleeve with faded blue jeans that matches well with her white Converse. She had obsidian black hair that goes along with her short layered hairstyle with a side bangs that covers partly of her right eye. Her skin is flawless and it was pale as porcelain. She was only a few inches shorter than me. She was also physically fit because she has all the right curves in the right places. Her lip was pink like the pink roses that come out every spring. And that remarkably breathe taking jade green eyes of hers which I have sworn that I had seen them before.

"H-hi I-I'm A-Amy d-di A-Angelo," that struck me like lightning. She was stuttering like the particular girl that remains in my heart. And she bears the same name as hers!

"Love?" I faintly asked hoping she wouldn't hear me.

**Amy's POV**

I hope he doesn't recognize me because I am not ready for this. I am here talking to him, hoping he doesn't recognize the girl two years ago that everyone thought that was dead. I hope my real features that started to show up two years ago would cover up my identity to those who belong to the past even to those who I love dearly.

**:::**

**That will be all I have for today, and I hope you like it! **

**Could someone do me a favor and give me a song that is somehow related to this story so I could be inspired to do the following chapter. Please review this chapter! I really want a lot this time because I still want to believe that a lot people will want read my story!**

**Anyways, THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**-hAdesLythErinmadrigalX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Amy's POV**

I hope he doesn't really notice me otherwise his life would be in danger too. Oh, I can't bear the pain of him getting hurt because of me. And I would surely die in instant if he died because of my bloody fault.

_Oh, Amy don't you want to be with him again? Don't you want feel his soft and delicious lips on yours?_

That idea was tempting. The idea of he and I together made me want to fly as high as I can, not caring if I would get zap by Zeus or not. His lips on mine make me feel I am the luckiest person on Earth.

But they are still risks with us being together, and I shouldn't take those risks for something that could be never replaced and so precious.

_But Amy, you and him being together would make both of you happy. So take the chance right now or there might never be another one._

I know, I know, this chance happens only once in a lifetime. I know what the consequences if I stay on track on my choice. But this is for his own safety.

_Stop with the buts, Amy. And kiss him and say "I love you Ian!"_

How many times do I have to tell you or me, that I rather sacrifice my own happiness for him to live a long life? Wait a minute, why am I arguing with myself? Have I gone mental?

_Actually dear, you are quite mental before this conversation. How could you leave him like that for so long? He is right in front of you! C'mon take the chance already!_

Why do you care about my love life? Who are you anyway?

_For someone so smart you could be so stupid. Think hard young demigod and you will know the answer._

Let me see, since you can invade my mind right now, you are probably a god. And your voice sounds feminine which makes you a goddess. Your voice is so alluring and beautiful which all goddesses' posses. But the topic that we talked about earlier is all about my love life. So you are probably Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty.

_Well done daughter of Hades. You have guessed correctly and for that I am remarkably sorry for calling you stupid. But you are quite stubborn when it comes to love._

I am not stubborn, I am simply being reasonable. We both know every demigod's life is one dangerous life. And being a Cahill is just as dangerous. And with Fate's mysterious ways made me a demigod and a Cahill at the same time. Don't you think that I can be the cause of Ian's death if he sticks with me, a girl who is prone to every kind of danger!

_But how about your happiness?_

I appreciate the sympathy Lady Aphrodite but I can give up everything even my own happiness for his safety, and life. I hope you respect my wishes, my lady.

_If that is what you wish, then I respect it. But let me warn you, you will have to go through difficult obstacles. I wish you luck and I hope you have chosen the right choice._

Thank you, Lady Aphrodite. But I could not help but wonder, why are you helping me out?

_Like I have said years ago to the young demigod of Poseidon, I love a good love story._

Wait, WHAT? I can't be playing one of her love games! According to Annabeth it can be terrifying and wonderful at the same time. And I don't want to experience that! I have gone through so much pain and I can't handle it anymore. LADY APHRODITE! COME BACK! I DON'T WANT TO PARTICIPATE IN YOUR GAMES!

There was no reply this time; I guess I have to choice but to entertain her with my sad love story. I have the feeling this will not end so well.

I immediately snap out to reality. Oh dear Gods in Olympus! I am right in front of IAN KABRA, the person my heart years for. And I am apparently talking to hi right now. (Insert mental slap here) Why do

I have to be so dumb? I shouldn't be talking to him, I should be ignoring him!

I was waiting for him to respond, but as a typical Kabra would do, he simply ignored me. Even though I missed him so much, I still hate that attitude of his.

"Uhm, my name is A-Amy," I said again.

"I've heard you the first time and you don't have to repeat it," he coldly said to me. And take note, he is talking to me while he is staring at the board in front of us and not at me. ARGH, HIS ANNOYING ATTITUDE OF HIS.

"If you did hear me the first time why didn't you reply back," I retorted with no stutters.

"I have the choice not to answer. We are living in a free country," he smartly replied back. The good news, he is looking at me right now. Bad news, he doesn't look happy.

"You are not even an American, you're from England!" I blurted out. His eyes suddenly widened in surprise.

"How did you know?" What in father's name does that mean? After a moment or two, I realized the mistake I have done. He is probably hiding here and made a new identity with the same name but different nationality.

"You still have the accent, you know." I quickly answered. Good thing working as a spy from the last Titan War made me think of a story quite fast.

**Ian's POV **

This "other" Amy does remind me of **my** Amy but I still have my doubts. But she does impress me like the Amy Cahill I know. She does have the same attitude as hers. She also stutters like her. And she can be strong to what she believes like Amy.

She is definitely like Amy but there something off about her that doesn't fit on my Amy. And it wasn't just the looks. But there was something else that she had that I can't explain.

"I am so sorry for being late Miss. I got lost along the hall way." There was a girl in beside Mrs. Verdite, who was panting because of running. The girl was petite because her height is almost the same as Natalie's. Her skin was pale white. She wasn't too fat or too thin. Her fiery red hair was tied in a braid. And her eyes were green.

I stood up and shouted her name as soon as I recognize her, "Amy Cahill."

"Sorry but my name is J-an Minator."

**Amy's POV**

My heart was shattered into pieces when Ian recognized the wrong girl.

_Let the obstacles begin._

**:::**

**So what do you guys think about the new chapter?**

**Do you like the new character, J-an?**

**And to my special friend out there, nagustuhan mo ba yung chapter na to? Masaya ka na ba? **

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**~hAdesLythErinmadrigalX**

***ui, jansee517 start ko nalang yung pageedit sa susunod na hapter noh. Thank you talaga! **


	8. She knows

**I am so sorry for updating earlier! I was really busy with school all in all. Everything was just hectic during these past few weeks. There so many projects and test due in the same time. **

**Well I guess you want to know what happens, so here it goes.**

**{:::}**

Amy's POV

My heart was broken into a million pieces just like a mirror being dropped on the cold stone floor. My heart says that I should say that it was me. And my mind keep saying on how stupid is he. Every single part of my body aches that all started from my heart. The pain inside me is unbearable. How could he recognize the wrong girl?

On the happy note, it was funny to see Ian's reaction when J-an introduced herself. He stomped his foot because of his accusation which was pretty funny. And he also has this smug and pissed expression that looked adorable.

As soon as he sat down he leaned closer to me and the hair on my name started to rise up, forming goose bumps. My heart starts out to pump frantically. Does he know about me already? These Gods damned early? He suddenly whispers on my ear, "Annie, could you please sit in another sit."

That caught me completely guard. I thought he was going say something knowing it was me this whole time. I was anticipating him to call me "love" again. But NO! He told me switch sits. "And why would I do that, Brit?"

"Because I want J-An to sit beside me. So could you please switch sits?" His voice was so persuasive and lovely just like a TYPICAL Lucian and Kabra. I am swooning over his voice which almost made me do his request. If I was a different person I would immediately say yes. But I am Amy Cahill, a daughter of Hades, a girl who is that gullible.

"First of all, my name isn't Annie, its Amy. Second, Ms…" Uh, what is the name of our teacher again? This ADHD is acting up again.

"Verdite" Ian answered my thoughts as if he heard me saying it out loud.

"You were saying it out loud," I mentally slapped my head. Stupid ADHD!

"Anyway back to our previous topic. Secondly, Ms. Verdite told me to sit here and not anywhere else." I pointed my point with a lot of emphasis.

"She did say that but she also didn't tell you that you could not switch sits." I am now starting to hate this Lucian.

"C'mon she didn't have to say it because it was obvious already."

"But still,"

I was running out of things to say. Lucians are really, ARGH! "Amy, you could sit with me and Percy" Thank you Annabeth for saving me from my embarrassing defeat to Ian.

"Sure, Annabeth, you are such a good person unlike the person beside me." I immediately got off my sit and went to my sit between Annabeth and Percy.

When I sat on my sit, I began to wonder why I was in the middle of the famous Percabeth couple. This rarely happens. "Uhm, guys don't take this badly but why am I in the middle but not the either of you?"

"Simple, you are my distraction. I need to keep up with my grades." Annabeth replied. Great I became a wall now.

{:::}

It was about three hours ago since my first period with Ian. It was recess time and I was sitting with Annabeth, Percy, and my brother.

"Is Ian really that horrible?" Annabeth asked. I kind of told her what happened this morning with Ian.

"Yup!"

"Amy, I couldn't really imagine him acting like that. I mean look at him, he looks handsome and innocent."

"Ahem!" Suddenly my green eyed cousin interrupted.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain you are definitely more handsome that him. But c'mon he is handsome isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is definitely handsome but he is innocently evil." I still couldn't get over what he did to me this morning.

"Now sis that is just plainly over reacting," Nico said.

"If only you knew." I was now waiting for another remark from them but nothing came out. This getting awkward, and knowing them so well, they would normally have so many remarks by now. I am now curious.

"Could I please talk to you for a minute?" I turned around and saw a girl with pink looking expensive clothes. She was quite petite for her age but she was very beautiful. You could probably mistake her as Aphrodite's daughter but she isn't. She had a midnight black, waist long and straight hair. You could see that she was definitely fit because you her see hour glass shape. She also had a fair complexion that would match her amber eyes. In total she looked so innocent but I have truly met her years ago. And trust me she isn't as innocent as she looks. The person wanting to speak with me was a Kabra like her brother, Natalie Kabra.

"U-uh, w-who a-are y-you?" Why is my stuttering and my bad acting skills come back again when the Cahills talk to me?

"My name is Natalie Kabra. I am Ian's sister and I would like to apologize properly for my brother's action. And could we please to do this privately." I looked at Annabeth and the guys to see their approval and they just nod their head.

And out of nowhere, Natalie took my hand and began to dragged me along an empty room. She shoved me in the room and she came in and locked the door.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US LIKE THAT AMY CAHILL?" I can't believe it. I blew my cover on my first day. And it was Ian's sister who recognize and not him! Could this day get any worse?

**{:::}**

**So how was the chapter? Sorry if it is a short one. I will try to make it up next time! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	9. Confrontation

**Hello guys! I am here again for a new chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

**{:::}**

**Natalie's POV**

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US LIKE THAT AMY CAHILL?" I screamed my lungs. I swear to all my Prada clothes, bags and shoes that I was furious with this girl.

"W-what d-do y-you m-mean?" She still couldn't get rid of that stutter. Does she think she could fool me with her acting up innocent and new look?

"You know what I meant. Stop acting and answer my question."

"I-I d-don't k-know w-what y-you are t-talking a-about?" That is it! I want answers now. I have asked once and I will not repeat it again. So I did what I always wanted to do since I saw her after two years, I slapped her face with all my might. The slap that I have given her was so powerful that there was blood coming out of her mouth.

She was still not talking. I couldn't wait no more even if she is spitting out blood. This getting on my nerves now, and I am in desperately in need of answers. "Amy, start talking. Don't make me take out my dart gun."

"Close your eyes," she said weakly.

"What?" Close your eyes? What does that mean?

"I said, close your eyes" Amy then suddenly grabs my arm and blackness started to reined my sight. How in Prada's products could this be happening? It was all dark and there was this out of this world coldness crawling up my spine. And there were noises coming out from everywhere. The most horrifying part is that everything was going on so fast; I could almost feel my skin peeling off.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed out loud. This getting horrifying after every second comes by. I then closed my eyes hoping this will be all over when I open them again. And now I feel stupid because a Kabra like me shouldn't be scarred of anything.

"You can now open your eyes," I did what she said me to do and everything that was scary was all gone. But for some weird reason, I was in a different place all of a sudden.

I then heard a panting noise beside me. And I saw a panting Amy beside me. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just need a minute"

After a minute or so, I decided it was time to know the truth. "Amy, why did you leave us?"

I see her took a deep breath. "How do you know it was me?"

"I knew it was you because of your eyes have the same shade as your brothers. And I saw you fiddling with your jade necklace which you have inherited from Grace." Now I sound like a know it all.

"Clever. I guess I should never underestimate a Kabra."

"Stop dodging the question, Amy."

"I couldn't answer that question, Natalie." She started to walk away from me. I quickly grabbed her arm before she could go far away.

"Amy, answer my question! You have no idea how much we have been through when we have been through! Let me know the reasons to why we have to experience that sadness!" Tears were spilling out of my eyes. I wanted to stop, this was un-Kabra like but I couldn't stop it.

"As much as I wanted to tell you, I couldn't." She easily let go of my arm which I used to hold unto her. And she starts to walk away from me

"Tell me! How could you leave your family? How could you leave my _**brother**_ like that?" She then stopped walking. And I used that for my own advantage, I began to walk closer to her.

"After he told you about what he felt for you, you abandoned him!" She then caught me by surprise by holding me by the neck tightly.

"If you only knew, Natalie. I have dealt more pain than you will ever experience. So don't act like I didn't. I wanted to go back but I couldn't because I am a mess."

**:::**

**Amy's POV**

"Ok, ok! Amy, let go off me! I couldn't breath!" It took me about minute to realize what I was doing.

"I am so sorry, Natalie" I couldn't believe that I was in an emotionally state. I sometimes get too violent when that happens.

"Its okay," she was heavily panting.

"Let me bring you back. And Natalie don't tell anyone about any of this."

**{:::}**

**That's probably it. I hope you like!**

**Please Review!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**


	10. Crush?

**I am so sorry that I haven't been uploading this story for the past two months. I was just so busy with school work. I just have so many projects, assignments, and quizzes during that time. **

**But now I am glad to say that my semester break started just yesterday! **

**I hope you like my latest chapter!**

**{:::}**

**Amy's POV**

It's been weeks since Natalie confronted me about my real identity and we completely ignored each other all this time.

Most people who are in my position would be glad with this situation. But for me, I was not calm about this. And why should I be? Simple, I have known so much about the Kabras during the clue hunt. And I knew when a Kabra is going quiet that means they are planning something diabolical. Right now, I am so scarred to the highest level because she has been quiet for quite a long time. That probably means that this plan was big, and something tells me that I am not going to like that plan.

And all of a sudden, I felt a nudged on my ribs and I immediately gave deathly glare to whoever did it. I ended up glaring at my brother. "Amy I don't really need to see that glare, you know?" My brother perked up to me. He can be so annoying.

"What do you want, Death boy?" I still haven't taken off my glare look at him.

"Well, my down to Earth sister, I simply want to say that the principal is going to announced something. And me, as your brother will know that if I didn't nudge you out of your day dreaming, you would bring me back to dad immediately if you miss out the announcement." He retorted back at me.

"You don't have to be so sarcastic," I grumbled and began to slouch on my sit.

"By the way, could you tell the lovebirds to stop sucking each other's faces? And we all know that public display of affection isn't allowed here." And as I look at my other side, I see Annabeth and Percy were having another kissing sessions. I know I should be happy for them, but right now I feel disgusted.

I tapped Annabeth's shoulder and I couldn't get her attention. "Annabeth, you might get caught by the teacher." I told her in a whisper.

And she kept ignoring me, so I did the next logical thing. I flicked her ear and Percy's. "OUCH!" They simultaneously exaggerated and glared at me.

"Hey, this wasn't my plan; it was my dear brother's." I then raised my hands in the air in defense.

"You know Nico, I beginning to regret saving your life from time to time," Percy said.

I raised my bottle of water and said "Hear ye, hear him."

"Very funny," Nico said sarcastically.

Then a loud tap on the microphone blasted out from the speakers that are located in the four corners of the canteen. I looked around to see where that sound came from, and my eyes in front. "May I have your attention students," our kind and old looking English teacher (who is Ms. Verdite by the way) said. But she only caught a few of the students' attention, and the rest of the students were just chatting away. "MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?" Ms. Verdite repeated but with more authority and power and which causes every student and even teacher to look at her immediately.

"Thank you, now Ms. Kabra here," she pointed to a certain Lucian girl who was wearing all pink designer clothes. "-suggested that we should have a romantic play that everybody will never forget. To those who want to audition meet me every Monday, Wednesday and Friday in the auditorium after school. And remember all 16 year olds and above are required to audition otherwise they will fail their English class." And with that everybody in my year level, including myself groaned after the announcement.

{:::}

_After School Hours…_

I, Nico, Annabeth and Percy are now walking on our way home. I could not get off my mind about the auditions. I really need that audition, I have so much class days and this is the only way to pass my English class. But what will I do for the audition? I have no idea with anything to do with drama, or acting.

"Hey, are you still thinking about the auditions?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, aren't you worried about it?"

"Well I guess I am a bit nervous but I'll just do performance on William Shakespeare's poem." Good thing for her that she already has a plan but why wouldn't she, she is the daughter of Athena!

"Nico, how about you?" I paused for a minute and realized that he wasn't a 16 year old so he wasn't required to audition. "Wait, you don't need to audition. What are you-"

Then I was cut by Nico. "Thank you for asking that question. For your information, I will be auditioning." I knew he wouldn't audi…. OH GODS WHAT?

"You are going to do what? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BROTHER?"

"You don't have over exaggerated, you know." My brother raised an eyebrow. "By the way I said that I will be auditioning for the play."

"You don't have to tell me twice but WHY are you auditioning?"

I was waiting for him to answer but I got my answer from another kelp brain person. He placed his elbow on my shoulder and began talking, "Ah, because this Nico over here has a crush to a particular girl who suggested this play."

My eyes widened in surprise. My older brother who looks younger than me has a crush on a KABRA. His first crush is a manipulating KABRA! "Why did you tell her, Percy?" My brother punched his arm but the one ended up in pain was Nico.

I was still speechless with that news. _**My**____**brother**____**has**____**a**____**crush**____**in**____**Natalie**____**Kabra,**____**the**____**sister**____**of**____**the**____**man**____**whom**____**I**____**am**____**in**____**love**____**with.**_

**{:::}**

**Well that is a wrap. I hope you guys like it! I don't when I will be uploading the next chapter but I hope I will a time soon. **

**Anyway I have a question for you…. Who will be your perfect dream cast of this story?**

**And by the way I think the perfect Ian Kabra will be Avan Jogia!**


	11. Author's Note

Hey this is**hAdesLythErinmadrigalX**, I was just wondering if it could be okay for you guys that I will be making up a new story with the play that Amy and our favorite characters are performing. It will be about an arranged marriage play actually.

But if you guys don't like it, would like to give me an idea of a play that is your original plot that sets time in a modern play.

Take note, I want J-An to be part of the play.

GUYS I AM TRULY SORRY BUT THIS IS ONLY AN AUTHORS NOTE…..

And to those who gave me the most impressive idea, I will be giving them a chance to be part of this story.


	12. There a triangle?

**Hey GUYS! I just wanted to say that that tomorrow will be the last day of my semester break. And I wouldn't have any time tomorrow to post a new story because I will do some projects. **

**I hope you guys like the new chapter.**

**{:::}**

**Dan's POV**

"Will you be auditioning?" Ian asked.

Audition? What audition? All that was in my mind were about me about ninja. I was imagining myself using a katana and a shuriken. I was also dreaming about saving the crown princess of Japan and they gave me a medal from saving her. Now how was auditioning part of that. "And why should I audition?" I ask with one of my eyebrows rising and with curiosity. And I was trying to hide the fact that I have no idea on what he was talking about.

"I am guessing that you are day dreaming once again that you are a ninja and you were saving the crown princess of Japan which you imagine was my sister. AND you have no idea what I am talking about before this conversation." Why did my sister fall in love with smarty pants git, IAN KABRA?

"I did not," I casual lied.

"C'mon _Daniel_, we both know that you are lying." He said tauntingly. That git is really going in my nerves.

"Do not call me Daniel, my name is DAN. It's D-A-N." I folded my arms and glared at him.

"My sister calls you that and you didn't mind, so why can't call you DANIEL?" Ever since Amy…. uhm… went to meet up my parents and my other Cahill ancestors, he was the one who became so annoying like Amy.

"Because-" Now what a good reason could not end up embarrassing me up. Now Dan, think…. Then I suddenly saw the look a like Amy, J-An (according to Ian) walking towards the exit doors of the canteen. Smiling mischievously, a plan was formed in my head. I poked Ian's shoulder and "Hey, look at J-an over there. She looks like she is going to her next class. She might need someone's company. With that Ian immediately dash off.

I finally have some peace and quiet form Ian Kabra. I could now go back to my day dreaming about NINJAS until the bell rings. I could finally see myself in my awesome NINJA suit but something distracted me from continuing my day dream. And that was a emo looking guy named N-… what was his name again….. was it Nathan, or Nash or Nate….. wait a minute… its NICO, has this lovey- dovey eys on my GIRL. I know she isn't my girlfriend but at least in my mind she was. And I have to play the game….. IT IS TIME TO COURT NATALIE.

{:::}

**Amy's POV**

I was now lying on my bed looking up at the ceiling in Cabin 13 in Camp Half-Blood, thinking about the things happening lately. The biggest event that surprised me the most was the return of the most important people from my past life. Ian and I were already on the same room but neither of us talk or even glance at each other. And the fact that Natalie already discovered who I was already and not IAN. That was really disappointing and I even cried secretly about it for days.

And I got an interesting news I got from Percy just this afternoon was that my brother had a crush on Natalie. This news is going to be another bothersome because I know that both of my brothers like the same girl.

Yes, I know Dan likes Natalie. Even though other people think that Dan absolutely hates Natalie but that was just one of his ways to hide his feelings from her. I knew about his little crush on Natalie during the clue hunt. We were riding a plane on our way to China and he was sleep talking about admitting his crush on Natalie.

Now I wonder how this love triangle will come out to be. I hope I won't get involve with this because I don't want to choose between my brothers.

I also have to handle the play that Ms. Verdite was assigning on us. I still have no idea what to do for the auditions. Annabeth and Percy are going to perform the auditions together using some lines from "Shakespeare's Midsummer's Nights Dream" and Nico is going to perform a song (which is surprising), I think. Even though Annabeth told be to just perform anything for the auditions because Ms. Verdite never shows the script before the auditions. And that information didn't help a bit.

There was also devastating news I got from the head counselors' meeting. Chiron announced an immediate meeting because he announced that Gaea was finally starting to wake up. He also said that there are also giants rising up too and according to some our sources that there is a group of mortals that are helping them out. I can't believe that The Second Titan War was just over almost a year ago; and YET another war is going to start up soon!

**{:::}**

**I know this chapter is short and a sorry about that! So who do you guys are in favor for NataliaXDan? How about NicoXNatalie? SO I am going to start a poll to who you guys wanted to end up together.**

**Thank you guys for reading this latest chapter and I hope you guys review this chapter so I will know the things that I need to improve on. Remember to vote for your favorite couple: NatalieXDan or NicoXNatalie! **


	13. The Script

**Once again I am very sorry for updating so late. I am so sorry for the long wait guys. It is just I am very busy. But I hope to make it up to you by uploading this chapter now. Anyway Belated Merry Christmas!**

**{:::}**

**Amy's POV:**

Here I am once again in this English class with the KABRA. I hope we won't be discussing anything about the school play today. That would really be a bummer.

"Everyone settle down," Mrs. Verdite said in a subtle tone. And miraculously everyone did what she said. I thought everybody would just keep doing on what they are doing and simply ignored. Oh well.

"Very good, I would like to announce that the first part of the script of the play has already been done." Can this go any worse?

"And I would like all of you to start reading this script," she gave the scripts to the students in front of her and told them to give it out to the whole class. "After 30 minutes, I would like everyone to perform this in front of the whole class." I think this day won't be turning out good.

I saw Annabeth reading the script and she raised her eyebrow while reading it. She would probably like to ask a question now. _3-2-1,_ she raised her immediately and she rose it high. "Mrs. Verdite, this would take a two people to perform this and it a role for a boy and a girl. Who would be our partner?"

"Ms. Chase, that is a good question. I would give you the will to choose your own partner for this test." Mrs. Verdite answered.

"The performance is a test?" I almost shouted.

"Yes Ms. Di Angelo. This indeed is a test. And it is around 15% of your grade." She looked sternly at me.

Oh c'mon, I don't really like acting. And I don't have a partner. Surely Annabeth would be Percy and I am quite sure the Ian wouldn't want be to be his partner. I think he would go with J-An. And those are the people I know in this class, how in the Underworld would I find a decent partner?

Then someone tapped my shoulder. I looked at the person behind me. It was shy looking male student with blond hair and blue eyes. He was fairly attractive. He has a well built body frame and he was about 6 foot tall. Even though he was handsome, there is someone in my mind that is more heart capturing.

"Uhm, would you mind if I become your partner for this performance?" he asked.

"Sure, but may I ask. What is your name?"

"Oh my name is Sterling, Chad Sterling," he said with humor.

"Are you trying to imitate James Bond?" I was trying to hide my laughter.

"Well yes I am. Was it good?"

"Let me say that I hope your acting skill is better than that."

"That bad? Anyway I think we should start reading the script."

"Good idea," And we together start reading the script.

_Narrator: There was a handsome young king courting a beautiful red headed young maiden in lovely garden outside the king's castle._

_King Luke: C'mon Drilina, I've been courting you for almost three years. Could I finally get a yes from you to be my lovely queen_

_Vespa: It has been a long time my king indeed. But I am still not sure if I am worthy enough to hold such privileged._

_King Luke: And why not?_

_Vespa: I don't even know if I could handle such responsibility my sire._

_King Luke: My lovely, Vespa, look at you now. You have been taking good care of your 6 siblings without any help from your parents or any adult._

_Vespa: But sire, there are more maidens that are more beautiful than me._

_(King Luke shook his head and knelt before her. And kiss her hand)_

_King Luke: (raises up his head and look into her eyes) _

_*sings What Makes You Beautiful_

_You're insecure, don't know what for  
>You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or<br>Don't need make-up - to cover up  
>Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but yo-ou<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip you're hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful!<br>If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperatley<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful!<br>Oh oh  
>That's what makes you beautiful!<em>

_So c-come on, you got it wrong  
>To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong<br>I don't know why, you're being shy  
>And turn away when I look in to your eye eye eyes<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but yo-ou<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip you're hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful!<em>

_If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperatley<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful!<br>Oh oh  
>That's what makes you beautiful!<em>

_Na na na na na na naaaa na na,  
>Na na na na na na.<br>Na na na na na na naaaa na na,  
>Na na na na na na.<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip you're hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful!<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip you're hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful!<br>If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperatley<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful!<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful!<br>Oh oh  
>That's what makes you beautiful!<em>

_Vespa: Your highness, I never knew that you have a beautiful voice._

_King Luke: You were the one who managed to let it out. I never sung a song for anyone except for you Vespa _

_(kissed Vespa's hands and she giggled)_

_Vespa: That is very sweet of you, my king._

_King Luke: I will be more sweeter to you if you would be mine._

_Vespa: I think I like that._

_King Luke: Is that a yes?_

_Vespa: It is, my king._

_King Luke: Shall seal it with a kiss?_

_(kisses Vespa in the lips)_

_Vespa: You didn't give me a chance to answer, my king._

_King Luke: I know that. And don't call me my king any more. Call me my love starting from now on._

_Narrator: You would probably think that was the end of the story. But I am telling you, that is simply the beginning._

"Do I really need to sing?" Chad asked irritatingly.

"You should be worrying about the kissing more!"

"Don't worry this lips are very kissable," and I thought Chad is shy. I punched him playfully in the arm after saying that line.

"Wow woman, that hurts!" He over-exaggeratedly said.

"Get used to it."

**{:::}**

**Belated Merry Christmas GUYS! I hope you liked it!**

**-hAdesLythErinmadrigalX**


	14. Rewrite of Chapter 13

**Guys, all I want to say is that I am very sorry for not uploading this story for about two months. I was really busy with school work and I have to concentrate on my school work first because I am a graduating high school student. And again I am very sorry for not uploading this whole time.**

**Anyway, I want to thank you guys for reviewing this story. It has finally reached 100+ reviews and I was very happy about it. **

**Question for the day: Did you guys like my chapter? Please share your opinions by reviewing Chapter 13. If most of you don't like it, I will try to change the script or if anyone of you would like to write the script for me would be great.**

**So for this chapter it is about the time where Amy's class (Yep, that's right, including the most charming and handsome British guy, Ian KABRA) would start auditioning for the school play which is a requirement for all them for them to pass their Ms. Verdite's class. So try to forget everything that is written in Chapter 13 because I have some changes to do.**

**So on with the story…..**

**{:::}**

**Amy's POV**

I can't believe that Ms. Verdite held the auditioning today without giving us any time to practice. Now, I have absolutely no idea on what to do since I wasn't given enough time to prepare for it. Hopefully, Annabeth could come up with something, she always plans ahead. I hope Annabeth has also included me in this plan of hers, not just only for her and Percy.

Right now I was walking alone through the hall ways and heading my way to the Auditorium room for the auditioning. You might be wondering where Annabeth and Percy are, right now? Well they are probably fighting of some monster while I was in the toilet a moment ago. So now, they left me here alone. And I have absolutely no idea where the Auditorium Room.

Lucky for me, I never took out or thrown away my school map unlike what my brother, Nico did. So I took it out of my bag and try to find my way to the Auditorium Room. But I still can't figure this out! It was a long time since I have ever used a map and that was the time during the clue hunt. I mean look at these map, there are so full of lines, dots, and squares. How am I supposed to know where to go now? I am starting to hate my ADHD now.

To save me from my distraught, an unfamiliar boy tapped my shoulder. He was shy looking male student with blond hair and blue eyes. He was fairly attractive. He has a well built body frame and he was about 6 foot tall. Even though he was handsome, there is someone in my mind that is more heart capturing. "I can't help but notice, but do you need any help?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering on where I could find the Auditorium room." I replied.

"Are you having an English class with Ms. Verdite?" the unknown man (boy?) asked.

"How did you know?" I was surprised that he even knows that. Could this boy be a stalker or a monster who wants me to become his dinner tonight? I hope not, he seems nice.

"I don't know if you remember me, but I am also part of Ms. Verdite's English Class. I am the one who seats two rows in front of you." Well this is embarrassing, how could I forget him ever being my classmate?

_ "Because your eyes and mind are solely focused on your other half, Mr. Ian Kabra"_ A familiar goddess said through my mind. So this is official, I am part of Lady Aphrodite's love games.

"Do you just want to walk with me since we both share the same class?" he offered.

"Sure"

Both of us were walking in silence. You could feel the awkward tension between us. I mean who wouldn't feel awkward, if you are walking with someone side by side without really knowing the person you are walking. "I probably forgot to introduce myself. So yeah, my name is Chad Knight." He said.

"Well it is nice to meet you Chad. From our last lesson, you already know that my name is Amy." Then I offered my hand and we shake hands.

"Have made any friends here in Goode High?"

"Kind off, I am just hanging out with my relatives Annabeth, Percy and my brother Nico. So technically I haven't made any friends yet."

"Wait, did you say that Annabeth and Percy are your relatives? And if they are, does that mean, that them dating is kind of…wrong?" He asked.

"I wouldn't really consider it wrong since they are distant relatives." Okay, so maybe they are not really distant. I mean, Percy is actually Annabeth's Uncle but he doesn't have to know that.

"Well, I am glad that I am your first friend here. And look at here; this is the entrance door of the Auditorium room." And there were two big white doors in front of me. Chad, being a gentleman opened the door for the both of us.

All of classmates from my English class are in here. "I see that everyone is in here. So, we are now ready for the audition." Ms. Verdite said.

"How can we be ready if you only announced the Auditions just this morning?" Annabeth asked in raged.

"If you are gifted with the acting talent, you won't need any practice." Ms. Verdite replied.

"Now, I would like to call Mr. Kabra and Ms. Minator. You two would be the one who will audition first." She carried on to a different topic. "Do both of you know the forest scene from the movie Twilight?" (A/N: I couldn't think of any ideas on what they could audition for)

I suddenly burst out laughing and so as the rest of my classmates. I thought she will ask them to do Romeo and Juliet scene but apparently she has a bit of a humor. I never thought that I would be able to see Ian Kabra playing as Edward Cullen.

"Can we audition something different?" Ian asked uneasily.

"I agree with him," J-An said immediately after Ian asked his question.

"Would you two please just answer my question?" Ms. Verdite sternly said.

"But we don't even know the lines," Ian was still trying to persuade Ms. Verdite.

"The lines would be projected behind us, so I would give both of you a minute for you to get ready."

After a minute, both them were in their costume which was provided by Ms. Verdite. And both of them are obviously looked hesitant to act but they have no choice.

(.com/watch?v=JUTWW8OzkU8) Just imagine that Ian and J-An are Edward and Bella.

By the end of their performance, everyone was laughing so hard. I know I should feel sorry for Ian. Knowing him, I know that he hated what he just did in that stage. But he deserved it after he mistaken J-An as me.

**{:::}**

**I hope you guys like it. And please share your opinions about this story by reviewing.**


	15. Nico singing

**I know you, my fabulous readers, are pretty mad. Before you go off killing me, please hear me out! I couldn't update any of my stories because I was really busy with school work! As you all know, I am now a freshmen college student with a lot of home works and etc. To sum it all up, blame my school on why I couldn't update!**

**To show you all how sorry I am, please look up the window, TA DA! I made a cover for this story! If you are not happy with the cover please tell me.**

**Could you all please do me a favor…. Please help me pray for my country. A lot of areas in the Philippines is under the state of calamity because of the flashflood caused by the "habagat" (I don't know what is the English term for that. ). THANK YOU!**

****

_From the Last Chapter:_

_After a minute, both them were in their costume which was provided by Ms. Verdite. And both of them are obviously looked hesitant to act but they have no choice._

_( watch?v=JUTWW8OzkU8) Just imagine that Ian and J-An are Edward and Bella._

_By the end of their performance, everyone was laughing so hard. I know I should feel sorry for Ian. Knowing him, I know that he hated what he just did in that stage. But he deserved it after he mistaken J-An as me._

**Amy's POV:**

"Mrs. Verdite!" A familiar voice came bursting in the Auditorium room. "I am here for the auditions!" My stupid and idiotic half blood brother, Nico said. And as he came in, he also brought his guitar with him.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Mrs. Verdite said. "You are just on time! The stage is ready for you."

Nico rushed and climbed up to the stage. And he sat on the stool with his guitar. He was also preparing the microphone stand.

My eyes searched for Annabeth's to confirm if this is really happening. As I caught Annabeth's eyes, I saw a shocked expression written all over her face. Percy also has the same expression but he looked way dumber than Annabeth's. I guess this wasn't some kind of a nightmare. I just hope that he won't humiliate himself today.

Nico began to strum his guitar and everyone stopped at what they are doing and stares.

_I'm no Superman, I can't take your hand  
>Can't fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah<em>

HA! Lil' bro you really can't fly because our uncle would kill you before you try.

_I can't read your mind like a billboard sign  
>And tell you everything you wanna hear, but<em>

As he was singing this song, his eyes linger at the crowd. Then it stopped when he saw Natalie Kabra! Oh my Gods! A certain goddess love really wants to mess up my brothers' love life. How could both of my brothers fall in love with Natalie Kabra?!__

_I'll be your hero  
>I, I can be everything you need<br>If you're the one for me  
>Like gravity, I will be unstoppable<em>

_I, yeah I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy without his soul<br>But if you're the one for me  
>Then I'll be your hero<em>

Oh no! He is beginning to sing this song with full of emotions! My brother is currently love sick! I hope he won't go mushy on me later.__

_Could you be the one? Could you be the one?  
>Could you be the one for me?<br>Then I'll be your hero  
>Could you be the one? Could you be the one?<br>Could you be the one for me?  
>Then I'll be your hero<em>

_Searchin' high and low  
>Tryin' every road<br>But if I see your face, I won't ignore it_

_I put my trust to fate  
>That two will come away<br>And if it's right, it's undeniable, yeah_

Mrs. Verdite broadcast this song to the whole school! The whole student body is currently listening to Nico's singing!__

_I'll be your hero  
>I, I can be everything you need<br>If you're the one for me  
>Like gravity, I will be unstoppable<em>

_I, yeah I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy without his soul<br>But if you're the one for me  
>Then I'll be your hero<em>

Now everyone is in here now! All of the Cahills and the rest of the school are in here, including the school staff! And Dan is now glaring like daggers at Nico because he saw him starring at Natalie! Here comes the love triangle mayhem.__

_Could you be the one? Could you be the one?  
>Could you be the one for me?<br>I'll be your hero  
>Could you be the one? Could you be the one?<br>Could you be the one for me?  
>Yeah, I'll be your hero<em>

_So incredible, some kind of miracle  
>That when it's meant to be<br>I will become a hero  
>So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you<em>

I just heard Natalie giggle! GIGGLE! Wow, I never heard her giggle at anything and I never expect her to giggle with my brother, Nico, causing it. And I saw Nico grinning and it was growing bigger by the second. If Dan's glare could be deadly, my poor brother, Nico, would be with Dad by now.__

_Yeah, I'll be your hero  
>I, I can be everything you need<br>If you're the one for me  
>Like gravity, I will be unstoppable<em>

_I, yeah I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy without his soul<br>But if you're the one for me  
>Then I'll be your hero<em>

_Could you be the one? Could you be the one?  
>Could you be the one for me?<br>Then I'll be your hero  
>Could you be the one? Could you be the one?<br>Could you be the one for me?  
>Then I'll be your hero <em>

"NICO PLEASE BE MY HERO!" A random girl shouted. "I LOVE YOU NICO!" Another girl shouted. And a series of praise or love proclamation to Nico from his newly formed fan girls began to fill the auditorium.

"Nico, dear, run along now, before those girls try to get you," Mrs. Verdite said with a chuckle. "You'll know the results by the end of week." She shouted because Nico was running for his life.

"If you replace Death Boy's gloomy and dark clothes to something more fashionable, I would probably think that he was a son of Apollo or Aphrodite," A girl behind me said. I turned around and found Annabeth was the one who said that.

"I never thought Death Boy would have fan girls," Percy said while holding Annabeth by the waist. "He never has those in camp."

"People in camp are too scared of Nico," I gave Percy a _duh _look and expression.

"Oh yeah," Percy is such a kelp head!

"Amy, I think someone wants to talk to you," Annabeth pointed someone from the back of me.

"Amy, could we please talk?" Natalie Kabra said.


	16. Authors Note

I want you guys to not worry. I will still be continuing this story but in this book. Please read Call Your Name: The Rewrite. I will be editing this story before I come up with a new chapter.

Sa mga pinoy diyan. Pasensya na po pero busy lang talaga po ako. Lalo na po ngayon na college na ako. Ang hirap pa naman ang pinasukan kong course. Pasensya na po talaga!


End file.
